borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary III
Sanctuary III is a starship that acts as the main base of operations in Borderlands 3. Initially providing a way off Pandora, it continues to provide the access points to each new planet visited, and houses a wide variety of amenities to help maintain or upgrade characters between planetside adventures. Background :"Roving home to the Crimson Raiders, a band of misfits and legends." Inhabitants * Ava * BALEX * Claptrap * Crazy Earl * Ellie * Hermes * Lilith * Marcus Kincaid * Maya * Moxxi * Patricia Tannis * Pippie * VR-0N1CA * Zer0 Points of Interest The Bridge The bridge is where Lilith commands the Crimson Raiders. There is a navigation console in the middle of the room that can be used to set a travel course towards new planets and locations. Hammerlock's Quarters A well-designed study where Sir Hammerlock resides. As rare creatures are found and killed, their heads will be mounted on the walls as trophies. Infirmary Dr. Tannis can usually be found here tending to the Crimson Raiders' medical needs, or studying Eridian relics. Vending machines for health and shields are stationed inside. Marcus Munitions This is where Marcus has vending machines for guns and ammo stationed, plus SDUs for expanded ammo and storage capacity. Downstairs from here is the firing range, handy for practicing marksmanship against moving targets. Moxxxi's Sanctuary III's bar, run by Moxxi. There are various slot machines inside where one may try their luck for possible rewards. Crew Quarters Four small rooms have been reserved for Vault Hunter in the current game. Each room contains spots to hang decorations, display mounts to place guns and gear as trophies, and a Bank to store excess gear. The bank is shared between all characters. Outside of the rooms are a Quick Change station to change character appearance, emotes, and respec skill points, and a Lost Loot machine that can respawn Rare or better quality items that have been left behind in the game environment. The Golden Chest can also be found here to spend SHiFT Golden Keys for high-value items. Cargo Bay Ellie works in the cargo bay where she stores the various captured vehicle parts. Off to the side is Claptrap's personal quarters where he is working to build a companion using old CL4P-TP parts. In the back is Crazy Earl's Hideout, where Eridium can be exchanged for cosmetic upgrades or items with Anointed perks. Zer0's Quarters Neighbouring the Cargo Bay is the small compartment with the board which contains full Target of Opportunity hit list. The details on the hits wlll be filled as the assignments are fulfilled. Notes *Sanctuary III has become the new base of the Crimson Raiders, which replaced the Sanctuary from the Borderlands 2. What happened to the second Sanctuary remains a secret hidden by the game developers. **''"We don't talk about Sanctuary II."'' - Live quote by Randy Pitchford. **The secrecy surrounding Sanctuary II is reaffirmed in an ECHO Log left by Ellie in a hidden room at Sanctuary III's drydock in The Droughts: "We don't talk about Sanctuary II, though. Probably better that way." *The main body of Sanctuary III was constructed by a company called Supamax Manufacturing, as indicated by company's logo appearing on several bulkheads, floor panels, and monitors along with their slogan: "Ships made quick". Trivia * As an Easter egg, thermal regulator in the Infirmary is made by IPerion, a real world venture of 2K Games that produces games and holds copyright of the entire Borderlands franchise. * The ship has a nose art at a starboard. The painting refers to Scooter's fate from Tales from the Borderlands. Gallery Scooter nose art.png|Commemorative nose art at the the starboard of Sanctuary III. es:Sanctuary III fr:Sanctuary III ru:Убежище-3 Category:Starships